Kein einziges Wort
by Wire to Wire
Summary: Ein Unfall und dessen Folgen... Marcus Flint & Oliver Wood, OneShot


_Disclaimer: Die Charas dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.R.  
Personen: POV Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood  
Pairings: keines  
zum Titel: Song von Samsas Traum „Kein einziges Wort" - anhören und Text lesen, fand's noch passend .  
_

Unter Professor McGonagalls strengem Blick betrete ich den Krankenflügel, wo ich schon von Madame Pomfrey erwartet werde. Auf ihrem Gesicht liegt genau derselbe Ausdruck von verärgerter Strenge, nur dass es bei ihr eher lächerlich als furchteinflössend wirkt. Normalerweise hätte ich sie dafür gespielt verhalten ausgelacht, doch nun ist mir ausnahmsweise mal wirklich nicht danach.  
„Das ist vermutlich Ihre letzte Chance, sich zu entschuldigen, also nutzen Sie sie!", bellt mir die Lehrerin für Verwandlung noch nach, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und davon rauscht.

Unschlüssig stehe ich im Raum und sehe mich um, als ich ganz hinten das einzige belegte Bett ausmache und mit schleppenden Schritten darauf zugehe. Kurz bleibe ich stehen um mir die Schnürsenkel zu binden, dann setze ich, immer langsamer werdend, meinen Weg fort. Dennoch stehe ich bald neben dem Bett und sehe auf dich herunter. Du liegst still da...

Madame Pomfrey bringt mir einen Stuhl, ich solle mich doch setzen.  
Ich atme tief durch, lasse mich auf den Stuhl sinken und stütze den Kopf auf die Hände. Ich betrachte dich weiter. Wieder bin ich an einem Moment angekommen, an dem ich realisiere, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin. Ich weiss, keiner traut mir zu, dass ich über mein Verhalten nachdenke oder gar etwas bereue, doch so ist es... ich merke sehr wohl, wenn ich etwas verbockt habe. In Gedanken versunken beginne ich damit, an meinen Fingernägeln zu zupfen und zu kauen. Eine blöde Angewohnheit... in letzter Zeit tue ich es immer häufiger, sei es nun vor wichtigen Quidditchspielen oder in Schulstunden, wenn ich einmal mehr keine Ahnung habe, wovon der Clown an der Tafel überhaupt spricht.  
Um wenigstens noch halbwegs vernünftige Noten zu bekommen, lasse ich mir von andern Mitschülern ‚helfen'... Sozusagen. Sie schreiben mir den Aufsatz, im Gegenzug verprügle ich sie nicht. Nicht gerade ein fairer Tausch, aber was soll ich denn machen!

Ich lehne mich zurück und blicke an die hohe Decke des Krankenflügels. Hier war ich schon so oft, aber jemanden hier besuchen? Ich blicke wieder auf das Bett, neben dem ich sitze. Langsam beuge ich mich vor, so kann ich in dein Gesicht sehen. Zögernd streiche ich dir eine deiner hellbraunen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
Eigentlich kenne ich dich nur vom Quidditchfeld oder von unseren meist mehr oder weniger gewalttätigen Begegnungen in den Gängen Hogwarts. Wir hatten schon seit wir beide Mannschaftskapitän wurden die Angewohnheit, uns bereits Wochen vor einem Spiel gegeneinander bei jedem Zusammentreffen beinahe die Köpfe einzuschlagen, was uns auch mehr als einmal gelang... genau so war es auch gestern kurz vor dem Spiel... Ich liess mich wie üblich, angespornt von den Rufen meiner Mannschaft und anderen Slytherins völlig in Rage versetzen. Aber du warst nicht besser, Wood! Sobald es um Quidditch geht, verabschiedet sich deine Zurückhaltung! War wirklich eine Meisterleistung deiner Kumpels, uns wieder auseinander zu bringen... Ist doch eigentlich nur normal, dass man unter diesen Umständen etwas aggressiver spielt…!

Es entfährt mir ein leises „Scheisse" und ich setze mich wieder aufrecht hin. Kurz streiche ich durch meine dunklen, widerspenstigen Haare.  
Nein! Es ist eben _nicht _normal!  
Das liegt nur an mir! Schliesslich habe ich gespielt wie das hinterletzte Arschloch! Warum habe ich dich bloss vom Besen geschmissen! Mir ging es nicht darum, zu gewinnen. Ich wollte es dir einfach_ zeigen_!  
Meine Wut auf dich wollte endlich Befriedigung. Meine Wut auf dich, dass du immer besser bist, dass dir selbst einige Schüler aus _meinem_ Haus zujubeln, wenn deine Mannschaft gewinnt! In diesem Moment war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass du es _verdient_ hättest..!  
Und nun sitze ich hier am Krankenbett von einem, bei dem ich mich entschuldigen solle, der mich nicht mal hört... „Das ist doch komplette Scheisse..!", brülle ich und springe auf.

„Na, na, junger Mann! Nicht so laut hier...!", werde ich von der Krankenschwester zur Ordnung gerufen, die sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mir aufbaut. „Ihr Opfer hier braucht Ruhe. Verstehen Sie? R.U.H.E!"  
Ich verkneife mir ausnahmsweise mal jeden Kommentar und setze mich wieder.  
Schweigend betrachte ich dich, wie du reglos da liegst. Nur ein schwaches Heben und Senken deiner Brust lässt erkennen, dass du noch lebst...

„Mister Flint? Ich muss kurz zur Hütte des Wildhüters – ein Notfall - machen Sie um Himmels Willen keine Dummheiten bis ich wieder da bin!", reissen mich die Worte Madame Pomfreys aus den Gedanken. Ich antworte nur mit einem gemurmelten „Mhm". Es ist mir ganz recht, dass sich die alte Schachtel mal verzieht...

Ich räuspere mich gekünstelt, dann beginne ich: „Okay, da du mich eh nicht hörst und vermutlich auch nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen wirst: Entschuldigung. Siehst du, hast mal wieder dein Ziel erreicht, Wood. Ganz toll. Weil i_du_/i so ein Unschuldslamm bist, fliege _ich_ aus der Schule. Du weisst verdammt nochmal genau so gut wie ich, wie leicht man mich zur Weissglut bringen kann und _du_ nutzt es auch noch aus...! Eigentlich ist alles deine Schuld..."

Ich halte inne. Das, genau das ist meine typische Art, Situationen wie diese zu ‚meistern'. Ich fasse mir an die Stirn und atme tief durch, dann beginne ich von Neuem: „Okay, gut. Sorry. Was ich gerade gelabert habe, war totaler Mist. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich dich vom Besen geschmissen habe. Aber was hätte ich denn bitte machen sollen? Ihr hättet sonst schon wieder gewonnen... Ihr gewinnt einfach _immer_! weisst du eigentlich, wie blöd man sich fühlt, immer und immer wieder in irgendwas gegen jemanden zu verlieren! Nein, vermutlich nicht. So was liegt immer nur an mir..."

„Nein... das tut es nicht..."


End file.
